Cronicas de un recuerdo
by Ookami-no-tsuki
Summary: Pues como saben Death Note y todo lo realacionado a este no es mio, si no hubiese tenido otro final... La idea principal era un oneshot, pero no sé porq me recomendaron seguir con otros personajes así que depende de los reviews


Es extraño como un fanfic sale de donde menos esperamos

_Crónicas de una vida dedicada a Kira_

Es extraño como el destino, si es que se le puede llamar así, conspira para que nada salga como lo esperamos. Ya casi he olvidado la vida tranquila que llevaba antes: mi hogar, mi familia y amigos. El cariño que me brindaban y por el que habría luchado.

Una chica en un mundo perfecto que piensa que ella no será victima de los planes ajenos. Aun que quizá no son tan ajenos. El día era como cualquier otro, y sin saberlo no solo poseía el amor de los ya mencionados, si no también el de alguien más que con ese sentimiento también me entrego la vida. En un momento de angustia, la sombra sobre mí, un segundo, mi muerte eminente, y de pronto esta gira en contra de la sombra y la luz regresa. Aún me pregunto si tal vez no soy yo la sombra y el era la luz. Mi vida seguía pero sin mi primer ángel.

Todo bien, de vuelta a la normalidad, con mí familia y amigos hasta que por azares del destino aquella luz retorno a mí como oscuridad y me quito aquellos por los que corría mi mismo liquido carmesí antes de ser esparcido por el seno de la tierra que ahora sigue albergándolos.

**Pero no fue **una sombra **si no mas bien** la luz, luz de un dios mortal cuyo poder me estaba destinado desde mi primer encuentro con la muerte y que sin embargo lo use como una tonta solo por el deseo de conocer a aquel que había logrado aliviar aquel desgarrador sentimiento que se encontraba en mi alma. Aunque quizá debí seguir desperdiciándolo.

Su sola presencia se convirtió en una obsesión, su misión en la mía, sus deseos en mi ley de vida, su sueño en mi destino, hasta llegar al límite de permitir que aquel que me brindó su mismo poder diera su vida, que me la diera a mí para poder cumplir lo que el añoraba.

Hasta ahora no me arrepiento, pues daría todo para poder sentir sus ojos sobre mí con aquella mirada de odio que para mí era como el sol, **sus** labios de una dulzura que quizá solo yo comprendí **y** es que a pesar de que a mi no me eligió como a los demás, solo a mí me permitió seguir viviendo.

La desesperación que sentía al saber el constante peligro en que el estaba me obligo a seguir adelante con mi locura.

Es verdad que debí olvidar todo, pero luego de pasar tantos años recordándolo sola y sin la molestia de aquellos que se atrevieron a acabar con su vida, me fue posible darme cuenta de que mi longeva vida era algo más que salud y buena suerte**,** y es que ver morir a todos y seguir viva no es común**,** sin contar que aquel ángel que gozaba el poder disfrutar de las manzanas no pudo mantenerse lejos de este mundo. Lo que me intriga es el hecho de que a pesar de los tratos que hice aún haya tenido tanta vida**.** Supongo que mis ángeles deseaban mi existencia incluso más que la suya.

Aunque ahora ya no importa...

Estoy vieja**,** solo poseo recuerdos de su ser**.** Recuerdos que desearía fueran suficientes para traerlo de regreso**,** pero **se que no lo harán.**

Mi espíritu alegre y entusiasta, lleno de valor, ahora solo se encuentra atrapado en el deseo de recuperar a mi dios.

Si tan solo otro ángel dejara caer la llave de la revolución que ambos perdimos.

Si tan solo tu puro espíritu regresara a mí.

Pero ahora yo solo soy una débil anciana que vive como un espíritu para algunos o como una leyenda para otros, una blanca imagen acompañada de un sirviente, no un sirviente, si no un amigo inmortal que sin ser visto suele robar alimento.

Un ser al que llaman demonio pero que realmente fue el ángel que brindo una esperanza imperecedera que yace encendida como mi vida en el interior de quienes le recuerdan y esperan.

Y yo**,** sigo esperando una señal que me permita morir... Morir y alcanzarlo.

Pero sigo aquí envejeciendo y viendo aquel mundo **del **que **el **nunca pudo gozar.

Quizá los ángeles sean tan tontos y se dejen utilizar así siempre, como hasta hoy, porque yo solo soy una sirvienta de mi dios.


End file.
